


Before The Storm

by ruusanlol



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: F/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - War for Iokath, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Crisis On Umbara Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - War for Iokath Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruusanlol/pseuds/ruusanlol
Summary: The Commander has a talk with Theron shortly after the events of Iokath.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 9





	Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic lol. Kinda short. Remmune is my female sith warrior.

Remmune was usually calmed by the wilds of Odessen, the base of the alliance and her home, but she found that the silence only served to put her on edge. She was troubled immensely by the recent events on Iokath, the words of the molten god, TYTH, made her paranoid, and the trap she was baited into made her furious. It wasn’t only the supposed betrayal and the renewal of fighting between the Republic and Empire that troubled her, no, her reunion with Quinn and her conflicting feelings made her restless. She didn’t know why her feelings were so convoluted, she loved Theron, she knew as much to that regard, but part of her wanted to be with Malavai, part of her wanted the simplicity that came with the relationship, Quinn wouldn’t disagree with her siding with the Empire, and her relationship with Quinn already went through it’s.... Rough parts. Something told her that the bumpy times with Theron were only beginning, and the selfish, typical Sith, part of her didn’t want to have to be there for Theron while he grieved for his father, that part of her wanted her to run, to tell him she couldn’t do it, that Quinn was had less baggage and that made her feel safer, more secure. She guessed that was the part that showed itself when she accused Theron of being the traitor, she felt horrible about it. Theron’s face when she said it made her regret it almost immediately, but she was still suspicious, after what Quinn did, she never could be too suspicious. But Theron wasn’t Quinn, Theron didn’t serve another master, Theron was hers and she had chosen Theron over Quinn. She couldn’t go back now, and she didn’t want to. But Theron’s attitude after Iokath troubled her. They had just returned to Odessen the day before, Theron didn’t talk to her on the trip back but she didn’t talk to him either, she was still sore about the whole betrayal and was still weary about everything. But when she tried to comfort him when they landed, tried to apologize and tell him she was there for him, he told her that he just wanted to be alone. Told her that without even looking at her, she understood, and it made her feel worse about what she had said. She had accused him of betraying his life, betraying her, when he had just watched his father die like a madman. She wouldn't shed any tears over Jace, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was partially her fault, and she worried Theron felt that too.  
The sun was beginning to set over the treeline of Odessen, she was leaning against the outer wall of the base, watching the sky change colors, from gold, to pink, and orange, and feeling how the temperature grew cold with the approaching night. It was the in between moments, when the day was fading but night hadn’t yet arrived, in which she enjoyed the most. The few precious minutes where it was neither dark nor light, when everything was balanced, when the world was simply at peace. She was so mesmerized, she didn’t hear the footsteps fast approaching, she was enjoying the peace to much that even if she did she probably wouldn’t care, but the frigid voice that came from behind snapped her out of it.  
“Why did you accuse me of betraying you?”  
said Theron as he stopped a few feet away from her. Something about his voice was off, it sounded almost absent of emotion, neither angry nor his usual humorous self, and she had never heard it like that. She turned to look at him, he didn’t look that well, faint dark circles under his eyes, his hair stuck up at odd places, and his usual bright red jacket was absent, he was wearing only his tan tank top and tan pants, no utility belt or blasters either.  
“Were you in bed?” she asked  
His mouth curved downward into a slight scowl, the usual look in his hazel eyes was absent, replaced by a blank stare.  
“Answer the question” he demanded.  
She frowned, her white hair blowing in front of her face as she tried to get a good read on his emotions, she reached out through the force, but his usual mental barricade’s were in place. She didn’t really need the force to see his annoyance though, and though she did feel bad about accusing him, she didn’t appreciate his demands.  
“It’s pretty obvious why, Theron, with both my past and yours,”  
She retorted, turning back towards the skyline and resuming her leaning position. Theron audibly scoffed,  
“So you don’t trust me, because I was a Republic SIS agent and your former husband’s an asshole?”  
he said, the scowl on his face forming into a full look of disdain. She bristled at the name-calling of Malavai, though it may have been true, she would never call him that, and she did trust Theron,  
“No, I trust you, and that’s precisely the issue.”  
She said, her voice not conveying any of the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling. She was grateful that Theron was force-blind, she was never very good at hiding her emotions, in that regard she was like an open book, one that the people she got close to knew how to read very easily. Lana especially, her connection to the force was different, she was more in touch with emotions, which was ironic because most people that met her thought her cold and distant.  
“Can you look at me?”  
Theron said as he took a step toward her, reaching his long arm out to grab hers and gently pulling her to turn to him. She turned the rest of the way, Theron didn’t release her arm, instead he pulled her a little closer and reached his other hand up to cup her face. She was slightly annoyed, she didn’t want Theron to see her this emotionally unbalanced, but she didn’t move to get away. His touch was comforting, and she leaned her head into his calloused palm slightly.  
“I love you, more than anything, and you might not need it, Remmune, but I would do anything to protect you. I-I just can’t lose you”  
His hazel eyes were full of longing and sadness, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he moved even closer to her. His cologne permeated through the crisp air around them, she loved the smell of it. She felt the tears form in her eyes, why was she crying? She thought, maybe the culmination of the stressful week she had and the comforting words Theron was saying were breaking through her stone faced facade.  
“I-”  
Was all she could get out, she decided against speaking, who needs words anyway? And just kissed Theron. She was a fair amount shorter than him so she had to stand on her tip-toes, it was something he teased her about, something that annoyed her to no end, but something she appreciated. The kiss was enough to melt her worries away, being with Theron tended to have that effect on her, but the tears kept flowing, wetting Theron’s hand and traveling down her face. He tasted sweet, like always, and she found herself desperate for more, they rocked back and forth slightly as they kissed, she placed her hands on his chest. She wanted more. She wanted him. But Theron seemed to have other plans, he pulled away, dropping his hands to rest on her hips, his touch warm against her cold skin.  
“Why are you crying?”  
He chuckled softly, moving his hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek. She snorted.  
“I don’t know”  
They both laughed, Theron planted a kiss on her forehead, she smiled sadly,  
“I’m sorry Theron, I shouldn’t have accused you , I know that you must be going through a hard time right now”  
He shushed her softly and tucked her head under his chin, embracing her in his muscular arms, she couldn’t see his eyes, if she could she would see the plain regret in them, the despair that Theron was feeling at what he had to do. What he did.  
“I’m sorry too”  
He whispered softly.


End file.
